


In a good way

by Sosamo55



Series: Our own game [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Boys Kissing, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Marking, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, but seungmin tops here, seungjin boyfriends, switch seungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: And if you asked the golden hair boy for what he likes the most about his boyfriend, you'll get a shy smile on regular days, but a full-on smirk on good days.(Or: studio choom outfit was too much on seungmin's heart)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Our own game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	In a good way

Seungmin loves his boyfriend, he's utterly, unconditionally, and _helplessly_ in love with his beautiful, _beautiful_ hyunjin. He would do anything for the beautiful human, goes as far as to collect the stars for him if he asked.

You can usually spot them clinging to each other's sides, yet doing nothing, in particular, just enjoying each other's company and comfort. The members like to call them "disgustingly domestic" but none of them cared enough to do anything about it, in fact, seungmin kisses his pretty boyfriend when he hears that, part of it to annoy his fellow members but mostly just to tease hyunjin.

And if you asked the golden hair boy for what he likes the most about his boyfriend, you'll get a shy smile on regular days, but a full-on smirk on good days.

Thighs. Seungmin was indeed in love with his boyfriend but it's his thighs that drive him insane every single time, and being in an idol group doesn't help, at all, especially hyunjin's a dancer, a sexy one it is.

Away from his shy smiles and his easy blooming blush, he's a very sharp movement, dead serious when it comes to his passion for dance, and that can't be really helpful for a specific seungmin.

It was that time when they were at their busiest, god's menu is dropping in few days, a comeback everyone is waiting for, and they were at a studio, recording a dance video for a YouTube channel, seungmin whipping his sweat up while mentoring what was filmed.

He knows that he shouldn't look, that his eyes have to focus on his own face on the screen, but that damn leather pants his boyfriend is wearing while laying beautifully on the ground, stomach down and one thigh up; was a sight to see.

He unconsciously bit down on his lips, trying to maintain his composition that he's known about, but jeongin asking to retake that specific part suddenly wasn't helping.

And so, seungmin found himself doing that part again, in the corner of his eyes he can see hyunjin on the floor but he forced himself to look at the camera to finish up quickly. And a torturing hour has passed with them filming and seungmin can feel how unpleasantly tight his pants are, thanking their stylist to give them aprons as a part of their cooking dress to cover up any embarrassment.

It was around two in the morning when the boys finished filming when seungmin tried to rush away to the closest restroom, but his whiny boyfriend caged him with his hands suddenly; deciding that it's the best time to back hug seungmin

"Seungminnie, I'm tired" the whine was close to his left ear as the boy was resting his chin on seungmin's shoulder, and the younger doesn't need to see it to know that hyunjin is pouting.

He would usually take hyunjin to their dressing room to change and let him cling to his side till they head back to their dorm, but now seungmin's mind was focusing on nothing but how good the taller sounded as he whined near his ear.

"You can go ahead and change, I'll be right there in minutes" seungmin tried to pull hyunjin's hands away but the older, being the stubborn he is, whined more and tightened his grip on seungmin's waist.

"Where are you going Minnie" he whined a little bit louder. Afraid of catching any unwanted attention seungmin quickly sighed "baby, let me go" his tone was calm, trying to convince the spoiled boyfriend he has.

But hyunjin chose to be the brat he is "No! I demand you to give me my cuddle time right now!" There it goes, his spoiled prince persona seungmin likes a lot, but now isn't really the best place nor timing for it, seungmin decides.

"Baby boy, I will say that for the last time, let me go or you'll have to get a punishment" he said lowly enough for only hyunjin to hear, the nickname and the tone made hyunjin shiver, he's now suddenly fully aware that they're with at least forty people in that room, yet seungmin made him feel so small with only one sentence.

Hyunjin knowing his limits; let go of his boyfriend but held his hand instead "can't it wait till we arrive home?" The way he asked with a small voice, eyes twinkling with innocence, melted seungmin's heart and he had no other choice but to nod.

When seungmin saw hyunjin's innocent eyes, he thought the boy will behave, will at least once in his life stop being a brat and tease his boyfriend nonstop, but apparently, seungmin was wrong. Because as soon as they entered their dressing room, the older whined about how tired he is to strip off his own clothes, cutely batting his eyes at the younger to help him.

At first, seungmin wanted to say no, but hyunjin is putting his pout on full display, which seungmin is oh so weak for. So he ended up unbuttoning the older's shirt, then open his waist belt slowly and carefully, tossing the apron to the side, along with the yellow belts and the black silky shirt. Hyunjin of course, staring at him throughout the whole process.

"Let me do that" hyunjin said as he saw seungmin reaching to his own belts to open, " _brat"_ he thought and just nodded, feeling the older's hand on his slim waist, slowly, almost torturously slow, he opened the belt and the apron was thrown to the said as hyunjin just stared.

Seungmin didn't know what to expect from his boyfriend, but giggling cutely was definitely not one of the options "did I do this to you?" His tone was dripping with honey as he laced his fingers behind seungmin's neck, eyes droopy, and some pink tinting his cheeks.

"Here is not the right place for this hyunjin" seungmin tried to convince the boy and push him aside but the other just pouted at the lack of attention he's getting, especially that he knows seungmin is holding the fuck of himself now, knowing him to be more into his dom mindset when he's hard like this.

"But you want me" he said in a matter of fact, not leaving a space for seungmin to answer as he grinned on his hard member quite harshly, dragging a groan out of the younger then a deadly gaze "behave baby, unless you want to be punished" his tone was dangerously low.

But hyunjin being the brat he is, did the same motion again this time moaning so sweetly in seungmin's ear and seungmin has to use every single drop of self-control to not pin him on the fucking wall and fuck the living daylights out of him.

"Careful there princess, they'll hear, and you know my rules" seungmin warned him, trying his best to push hyunjin away but hyunjin just whined, LOUD.

Seungmin had enough and quickly flipped them to the couch nearby, hyunjin underneath him as he kissed the plush lips breathless, having the older whimpering and shaking under him as he opened his pants and teased hyunjin's head with his thumb "can't keep that damn mouth closed now, can we?" Seungmin said in a low tone regarding his rough movements, then bit the tip of hyunjin's ear, where he knows the other is sensitive at.

Hyunjin whined and bucked his hips up to meet seungmin movements, but then suddenly seungmin pulled away, licking his fingers and giving his boyfriend a look "this will make you learn how to obey the orders when I speak"

Hyunjin covered his face and tried to breathe deeply but couldn't resist the pout to appear on his beautiful lips, he wanted seungmin, and wanted him now, more than before even because he tasted how great seungmin's touch is, but sighed defeatedly and watched seungmin change his clothes.

The ride home was weirdly quiet, hyunjin only clinging to seungmin side, nonetheless, he didn't try anything and it was clear how much he wanted to be good for his boyfriend. And honestly, seungmin thought hyunjin would be so tired when they arrive home that he even has forgotten about everything and will just go to sleep.

And as it was two and half in the morning, most of the members just said their goodnights and went straightly to their rooms, just jisung and chan eating in the kitchen and hyunjin disappearing in the shower, seungmin sighed and let few minutes pass to follow him and not being THAT suspicious.

His heart warmed at the sight that welcomed him, hyunjin was sitting on the sink, with no pants but his oversized hoodie, pouting yet didn't touch himself, just like how seungmin likes.

"There, was it hard to be a good boy for me, baby?" To seungmin's credit, the older boy's pout deepened and it was impossible not to kiss it away, so that was the exact thing seungmin did as soon as he stood between his boyfriend's thighs.

There's always something about the way hyunjin kisses, that drive seungmin insane, he tangled one of his hands on hyunjin's hair, pulling the ponytail off and letting the hair slide into his face, now biting on hyunjin's soft lips to ask for his entrance, which was gladly given so quickly.

Hyunjin suddenly broke the kiss to moan chokingly when seungmin squeezed his thigh, the smooth beautiful thighs that littered with faded marks from the last time the had fun days ago, "you're so beautiful, baby" the whisper made him shiver and open his legs more, inviting the younger to touch him for real "please?" He tilted his head and his watery eyes begged wordlessly.

And no matter how many times hyunjin bat his eyes at him and beg him this nicely, he will never get used to it. "Please what baby boy?" He asked slowly pushing hyunjin more on his back till he hit the wall, "please touch me, Minnie" and the pout is back again.

Seungmin chuckled, endeared by how adorable his lover can be, and kissed his lips quickly "as you wish, princess" with that he dove into his thighs, giving it all the attention needed, kissing, licking, sucking, and biting all the way up his inner thigh.

Hyunjin's hand found its way to his lover's hair, taking a handful of the golden hair and pulling slightly when seungmin bites him, shuddering at how sensitive his thighs are, let alone the old marks haven't had healed yet, so when seungmin bit on a specific place he couldn't help but moan loudly but quickly covered his mouth, eyes twinkling with unheeded tears, seungmin sensed how deep in sub headspace the older was so he didn't scold him, instead he went up for a sweet kiss, then kissed his tears away "it's okay baby, I'm not mad at you, you're doing good for me, just keep it quieter"

With hyunjin's nod, seungmin decided it's time to really reward the boy for being good, so he grabbed his boxers "hips up, princess" and as soon as he was told, hyunjin lift his hips, eager to be good for his lover, and seungmin slide off his boxers and throw it away somewhere, hands already on his aching cock. "Get me the lube baby"

Still fully dressed, seungmin opened the lube and proceeded on pouring some in his fingers but hyunjin stopped him as he tagged on his hoodie "off Minnie, take these off please" he said, slightly breathless and how could seungmin say no when he was asked so politely like that? So he took his hoodie and his underneath shirt off, along the way with hyunjin's hoodie as well.

He helped hyunjin on a better angle then made sure his fingers are wet enough to not hurt hyunjin then slid his first finger with unexpected ease, he quickly then looked up as he started moving his finger "was my baby touching himself earlier? Hmm? Can't keep your hands to yourself, angel?"

Hyunjin panted when seungmin added the second finger "yes! I- I was only thinking about you! And how good Minnie will m-make me feel" he barely contained himself to voice out that sentence as seungmin curled his fingers right at the spot hyunjin loses his mind because of it.

Adding a third finger and watching hyunjin fighting with himself to not moan so loud for seungmin made the younger impossibly more turned on yet had some mercy on the boy so he kissed him to shush him up as he thrust faster and harsher "r-ready, seungminnie I promise! Baby's ready" he cried out in front of seungmin's lips then whined a little at the loss of the younger's fingers in him.

Seungmin quickly lubed up his length and positioned himself better, hyunjin unconsciously wrapped his legs around seungmin's waist, one of his hands grabbing tightly on the sink while the other covers up his mouth, seungmin lined himself up then grabbed the boy hand off of his mouth and kissed it "I love you baby" he whispered and pushed in.

Hyunjin shed the tears in the corner of his eyes as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being so _full_ like that, seungmin kissed his softly all around his chest to distract him, and after a minute hyunjin laced their fingers together "move please" his voice was barely above a whisper but it was all what seungmin needed to start moving slowly, fighting the urge to fuck his boyfriend brainless 'cause he feels so good and so tight, and so damn good.

"You feel so damn good baby boy" seungmin growled lowly near hyunjin's ear as he took a mid-pace rhythm, thrusting into hyunjin's wet hole. Hyunjin moaned seungmin's name and begged, and begged for more, more of him. Knowing his boyfriend well, seungmin placed three fingers of his left hand near hyunjin's lips, and the older doesn't need to be told twice as he opened his swollen lips and took the three fingers in his hot cavern.

Seungmin hissed as hyunjin unconsciously clenched around him as he lost himself at the feeling of seungmin's fingers on his tongue, "you love being so full of me angel, don't you? Taking me so well like that" and hyunjin whined, loud and sweet around seungmin's fingers, now thrusting it down his throat the same pace of seungmin's hips slamming into him.

Seungmin noticed that and picked up his pace, watching as hyunjin's long-forgotten cock started to release more and more precum, a sign of how close his orgasm is, "are you close, princess?" He asked and hyunjin tried to answer but it was muffled with the fingers in his mouth, so seungmin pulled it out "you can speak now" and hyunjin right out moaned first "yes!! Yes baby's so so close Minnie, so so close, please let baby cum _please please_ " he kept on repeating himself like a broken record until seungmin wrapped his hands around his cock.

"You've been so good for me angel, you can cum now" he said and kissed his shoulder blade as he kept on pounding into the boy and helping him throughout his orgasm. Hyunjin ended up crying and hugging seungmin close, clenching around the younger impossibly tight making him reach the edge and release all inside his velvet walls.

"You did so well angel, I love you so much" he said and kissed his head, shushing him from crying slowly, "here we go, hello baby boy" seungmin smiled softly and whipped the older's tears then kissed his forehead, "how do you feel honey?" Hyunjin was smiling shyly, face red from what they have been doing and crying, eyelashes wet and red lips kiss-swollen, breathtaking.

"Sore, but happy" he said and kissed his lover lightly on his lips "shower?" He asked and tilted his head, seungmin already so whipped for the boy to say no, so he nodded and kissed his forehead, slowly sliding out of him, dragging a whine from the older then proceeded on opening hyunjin's hair accessory.

When hyunjin laid back on seungmin's chest on the tub, warm water and lavender bath bomb and the hands of who he loved around him made him safe enough to come out of his subspace "hi" he softly said, looking up at his boyfriend.

Seungmin's heart swells at that and he reached up to brush hyunjin's hair away then kissed his head "hello babe" he said softly, "was I hard on you?" He said because hyunjin rarely cry after orgasms, "No, I just missed you, and I was thinking about you the whole day, and then you made me feel so good, that I ended up crying" hyunjin explained quietly.

Seungmin hummed and kissed his head "I'm glad I made you feel good" it was a little bit beyond a whisper but hyunjin smiled and moved closer to the younger, "I love you, Minnie"

And seungmin realized that he's utterly, unconditionally, and helplessly in love with the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! baby hyunjin is the best concept tbh.  
> catch me on twitter @ RenByeol01


End file.
